The Beauty Games
by CloveisAwesome
Summary: Beauty pageants to the death! Each year instead of fighting, girls and boys compete in the Miss Panem Pageant. Katniss, Miss District 12 wants to win. The boys face their own problems. Peeta is a manorexic, Gale is a fashionista, Cato is a drama queen, and Finnick is king bee.
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty Games

I know that Prim, Gale, and Finnick and the rest of the tributes are not all in the same games but in this story they are.

Girl's Train Car

Katniss, Miss District 12, walked into the girls' train car and sat down next to Johanna and Glimmer who were in the middle of arguing.

"I'm going to win Ultimate Grand Supreme, because unlike you, I actually have a talent. You can't win on just beauty." said Johanna.

"I _have_ a talent!" said Glimmer

"Brushing you hair isn't a talent, brainless."

" Well neither is being a b….."

Mean while, across the aisle, Prim and Rue were exchanging death glares.

"What's with you guys today?" asked Katniss.

Not taking her eyes off Rue, Prim answered, " We're both in the 12-13 year olds age division. Only one girl can win Miss Junior Panem ."

Katniss turned around to see Clove who was Miss District 2.

"Forget it District 12, you are going down. Just as long as I have my lucky knife with me." Clove pulled out a butterfly knife from her bra. "Oh yeah, and its too bad about the lack of funds, being from District 12 and all. You must really need that money that I'm going to win. It must be hard pretending that you stand a chance when I have better flippers, hairsyles, and dresses than you. How's that $20 dress from CinnaMart treating you? Opps, sorry, got to go, its my momanger calling again."

Out in the hall Katniss could still hear Clove talking into her phone.

"NO MOM! I'm not dressing up as a prostitute for the pageant! …. I don't care if it's a new style…. I don't care if you saw it on Toddlers and Tiaras… _Mom, _this is Miss Panem ! Don't make me fire you like Enobaria did."

Meanwhile in the Guys Train Car

"Hey Gale!" Peeta hollered, "Do you want to be bathroom buddies with me?"

Gale quickly shook his head no and turned back to his conversation with Cato.

"You know you want to puke! Come on!" Peeta persisted. "You guys! I need a buddy to go with me. I forgot my safety whistle!"

"Your safety whistle?" Cato questioned.

"Yeah, in case someone wants to kidnap me. I mean I wouldn't blame them, it is one of my best hair days and-"

"PEETA. We are on a train. That is moving at 250 mile an hour. How is anyone going to kidnap you?"

"Anywho, back to what I was saying" said Gale, "I can't decide between the paisley or zebra scarf. I mean, its just so hard for me, you know? The zebra really pops, but the paisley brings out me eyes. Or if I wore contacts then-"

"You can't wear the paisley!" Peeta exclaimed, " Finnick Odair was already seen wearing that scarf on the cover of Pamen weekly this month."

"Oh will Finnick Odair go jump off a cliff! He completely wipes everyone off the map at pageants. When he walks on stage he basically has automatically won. It's just not fair how unhumanly hot he is!"

Just then Finnick walked into the train car. Gale, Peeta, and Cato all started drooling.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl's Train Car

Trying to break the ice between everyone, Katniss striked up a little conversation. "So, what's everyone doing as their talent?"

"Pole dancing." answered Johanna, Glimmer, Clove, and Prim without missing a beat.

It took a minute for the girls to realize that they had all answered the same thing.

"WHAT? You guys can't do pole dancing! I called that first." exclaimed Johanna.

"It's my talent! I'm the super slut here!" said Clove.

"Yeah right." said Katniss, Prim, Glimmer, and Johanna.

"Can I just say that representing District 1, Panem's official red light district, that it would make more sense if I pole danced." said Glimmer.

"Panem's official red light district?"

"I'm not kidding. Why do you think we're the capital's favorites? And how else would our district make money? From diamond rings? No one buys those!"

"I've been pole dancing since before I could walk." argued Johanna.

"On what? A skinny tree up in your Alaskan logging camp?" said Clove. "I'm actually talented. I even saw Cato checking me out while I was upside down."

"HE'S GAY." shouted Glimmer, Johanna, and Katniss.

"I live in District 12, and even I can tell." said Katniss.

"Whatever you guys." said Prim. "I'm the only one in my age division who's going to pole dance. She-," Primed looked over at Rue who was now asleep, and smirked, "is _singing_. Can you believe that?"

"You too Prim? But I thought you were innocent and sweet." said Katniss.

"What do you expect me to do? Waltz around the stage arranging flowers and petting bunnies?"

"Um, yes." said Katniss. "Am I the only one here who's going to do a reasonable talent?"

Meanwhile in the Guys Train Car

"F—f—f—Finnnnnnnnicccccccccccck!" said Peeta subconsciously.

"Hey guys! Don't I get a hug?" said Fiinick.

"I thought you'd never ask!" said Cato.

Peeta and Cato scurried over eagerly into Finnick's arms, and finally even Gale let his pride go and ran over to Finnick.

After Finnick left to go visit the girls, Gale went into full explanation.

"I just couldn't leave him hanging, you know. It wouldn't be polite. But don't get any ideas. I still think he should go jump off a cliff. But that would be a waste of those arms and hands…..and those abs… don't get me started…"

Peeta and Cato where still dazed and dumbstruck.

"YOU GUYS!" exclaimed Gale, who was snapping back into competitive mode, "We can't let Finnick win again this year! It's not fair! He's charmed every teenage girl in Panem, probably slept with all the pageant judges, and now he's got you guys under his thumb!"

"As long as it's his thumb, I'm good with it. " said Cato.

" He may be outrageously hot, but really he's a sea monster, well more like sea god, who's manipulating you two! Wake up, and so someone from the other districts, preferably myself, can win."

While Gale had been talking, Peeta went through Gale's bag.

"Gale," Peeta said in a baby voice, " Are you grumpy because you're not wearing your Finnick undies?"

Peeta held up a pair of briefs with Finnick's smiling face on them.

"Hey! Give me those!" exclaimed Gale. But Peeta held them out of his reach so Gale was jumping up and down.

"This isn't funny Peeta. Give- them- back!"

"You have Finnick underwear too?" asked Cato.

Cato reached into his bag and pull out the same pair. "Twinsies!"


	3. Chapter 3

Girl's Train Car

Just then, Finnick waltzed into the room.

_Oh, no._ thought Katniss. _This can't end well_.

Immediately, Johanna pronced on him. " Finnnick! You didn't call me. You said you would call me. I thought we were BFFs!"

"I'm sorry Johanna. I was-" Finnick started.

"With another women! I'm so tired of this Finnick! You can't just cheat on your BFF! Look very carefully Finnick. Watch me take off my friendship bracelet that we made in the bedazzling station in the training center, and shove it down Rue's throat."

"Oh, the bedazzling station! I remember that. Do remember that one year when we bedazzled my abs so we could scare some tributes into thinking I was Edward Cullen!" said Finnick. "You know what, you're right. Let's stop being Best friends Forever, and go back to being Friends With Benefits, like last month."

"Fine by me." Said Johanna. "Rue ate my friendship bracelet anyways."

Meanwhile rue was unconscious while two Capitol attendants dragged her away.

"She'll be fine," said Katniss.

"I hope not." said Prim. "I hope she gets lice from the carpet."

The girls were getting ready for the arrival at the capital. Finnick walked around and started "fixing" all of their fashion mistakes.

"What the Pamen do you think you are wearing Katniss? That dress looks hideous. I agree with Clove, you _need_ to stop shopping at Cinnamart." commented Finnick.

"Oh my shirtless Finnick! I'm sorry I had to swear with my own body, but Glimmer, that bow is disgusting." Finnick ripped the hot pink oversized bow off of the front of Glimmer's dress, accidentally tearing the dress in the process, exposing Glimmer's chest. "Oh wow, I'm such a klutz, but can I just say, I knew it! I knew your breasts weren't real."

"Clove, wow." drawled Finnick as he reached over to Clove's spare bra hanging over her chair. "I didn't know you were getting _that_ much help from Victoria's secret."

By this time, half the women in the room were fuming and sent there death glares directly towards him. Finnick slowly backed onto the door. Just then his phone rang. "Oh my Panem, Peeta, stop texting me! Can't I go out of the car for two seconds with out you in my face?"

A second later, Johanna's phone rang. "Are you with Finnick? Did he get my text?" she read aloud. "Now you drag me into this!"

Suddenly the door Finnick had backed onto swished open, and Peeta popped his head in. "Did you get my text?" asked Peeta.

"YES." said Finnick and Johanna.

"Well you didn't text me back."

**Hey readers! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Please review. I know I didn't include the Guy's Train Car, I'm sorry. I will add it or make it a separate chapter. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting. And yes, I borrowed the last part from AVPS. Go watch it on youtube! It's supermegafoxyawesomehot. Oh yeah, just for the record, I do not own anything. This goes for the entire story**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Boys Train Car  
Peeta returned to the train car with Finnick behind him, to see that Marvel had also joined the group. Suddenly Peeta had an idea. He squealed in front of the four other boys in excitement.  
"Oh my freakin Panem, you guys! OMP! There are five of us here! That means that we can become the Panem version of One Direction!"

Cato, Marvel, and Finick just stared at him, until Gale blurted out "I call being Harry!"

"HEY! No fair! I wanted to be Harry!" cried Cato. "You didn't even say we were calling people. Everybody knows I love Harry the most! I mean look at this." With that Cato pulled out his High School Musical tote bag, and pulled out a notebook covered in One Direction stickers, mostly with Harry's face on them, and a t shirt that said FUTURE MR. HARRY STYLES.

"You guys seriously want to do this?" asked Fiinick doubtfully.

"I'm already there!" said Marvel who pulled out six or seven Panem Beats or Snow-14s, magazines people like Effie Trinket or teenage girls in the Capitol read. "Stole these from Effie's secret stash! She's running an illegal teenage girl magazine trade through back door deals throughout the districts, trying to brainwash all teen girls in Panem, so they have an uncrontrolable need to buy from her."

Four faces continued to stare at him. "What? I read Panem Weekly! Don't you guys?"

Peeta started putting up One Direction Posters every where, kissing each boy on the lips after hanging them up. "It's ok, they're over 18." he explained.  
"And you are 16." said Gale.

Finnick wasn't too happy about this situation at all. For years HE had been the one all the girl (and guys) had flaunted over. Now these five boys who hadn't gone through puberty were taking his fame. "I can finally relate to how Justin Bieber must be feeling." muttered Finnick to himself.  
"What about you, Finnick? Who is your favorite? Or are you a REAL directioner, like me?" asked Perta glaring at the Harry lovers.

"I actually don't care for them. They remind me of other boy bands like New Kids in the Capital, or the Panem Street Boys. Haymitch was in that band."

"Wow, you must be reaaalllly old. To remember those bands."said Peeta  
"You sound like my dad" said Marvel.

"Hey! I'm no THAT old!" Finnick Protested.

"What do we have here?" Cato asked as he unlocked Finnick's phone. "OMP! Why is your wallpaper a nude picture of Harry Styles?" Finnick blushed.

"THAT is not mine. Johanna or Annie must have put that there... They like one direction."  
Everybody looked at Finnick weird. "Yeah right. Johanna likes One D?"

"You should see the 7th floor of the Training Center. She covered the ceiling and walls with them."

"Why are you guys looking st me like I'm a child molester? HE'S 18 for Panems sake. Even Peeta said that it was ok!"

"Man I should have locked my phone." declared Finnick.

**Ok, I know that I've been gone for like ages, but I have an excuse. I was sick with ONE DIRECTION INFECTION! I'm sorry. I promise to write even though I id waste this summer, a great opportunity to write. I've neglected you guys to spend time with my Harry Potter fanfic, and I am considering writing a One Direction Fanfiction on wattpad. Don't worry, I will stop crossing over fandoms NOW. But I had this idea even before I liked One Direction and was making fun of them in my spare time. PLEASE COMMENT!**


	5. Chapter 4

That night all the Beauty Games contestants went to bed on the train to get their 'beauty sleep' (which they all desperately needed according to Johanna), or catch up on other recreational activities (coughGaleandFinnick) and (coughPeeta∧ his One Direction Magazines). They didn't know it, but that night someone was awfully busy, and we're not talking about the boys here.  
Every one that evening had refused dinner bringing out their inner dieting manorexic. Katniss didn't want to look like a fatass so she pretended not to be hungry too.  
_Maybe this is why they call it the Hunger Games_, thought Katniss as she raided the fridge. She made herself a butter sandwich and set off walking down the hall.  
From the boy's room she spied a light of a flashlight and went to investigate. As Katniss entered the room, the flashlight immediately went out.  
Katniss turned on the lights to find Prim fake smiling anxiously next to a sleeping Cato.

"Hey Prim... are you ok? You're smiling really weird. What were you doing?"  
"Nothing...that would interest you."  
"Were you taking selfies with his abs? It's ok. There is no judgement." said Katniss raising up her hands. "I had that phase too-"  
"If that's what you want to hear...?!" questioned Prim impatiently. "I think it's best if you eat your butter sandwich elsewhere."  
"Oh wow. I see how it is. It's ok, I'm fine. Honey badger don't care!" said Katniss as she went off to eat her feelings in a different room.

Later that night: Boys' Bathroom  
Peeta, equipped with his One Direction Magazines and 'dark' fanfiction opened the door of the bathroom. He was expecting a nice uninterrupted night by himself in forever alone land, but those fantasies were I immediately killed by the sight of Prim rearranging the 8 selves of hair and skin products for the boys.

"Whoa, who, whoa, whoa. What do you think you are doing Prim? You can't just touch my products!" Peeta exclaimed.  
"Sorry." Said Prim as sarcastically as she could And left the bathroom in a hurry.

Just as Peeta settled down, he was rudely interrupted by banging and other loud noises coming from the other side of the paper thin walls.  
"Damn district 7 and their cheap walls." Grumbled Peeta. Extremely annoyed, he banged on the wall. "OMP GALE. KEEP IT DOWN."  
From the other side of the wall, Finnick called, "stop being a party pooper. Want to join us?"

Katniss who on her trek to find a place to eat her butter sandwich, had walled in front of the closet and heard this tid bit.  
"Wow. Keep it PG you guys!" she called.  
"Go bug off Katniss!" Said Finnick.  
"Oh wow, no invitation for me? I see how it is." And she continued her journey to find a place to eat free of judgement.

Finally Katniss came across the girls bathroom and decided that even there, no one would disturb her. As she turned on the light and sighed and sat in the toilet, Prim stepped out of the shower looking nervous.  
"Oh hey sis... You scared me there." Prim said fakely. She even did jazz hands to dramatize the events.  
Katniss knew this was fishy, I mean what was Prim doing walking out of showers in the middle of the night? But then again, what was she doing sitting on the toilet eating three sticks of butter? Because of her effort with the jazz hands, Katniss decided to let the suspicious activity slide.  
"Just let me eat." Katniss said with her mouth full.

Later that morning in the boys' car  
Peeta finished gelling his hair and was going to take at least fifteen more minutes admiring himself in the mirror when he was rudely interrupted with his bathroom activities again for the second time in the last twelve hours, by a high pitches scream followed by sobs.  
Peers marched put of the bathroom annoying to see what the hell it was this time.  
The scream came from Cato. He was crying into a mirror, panicked.  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Cato sobbed at Peeta.  
"What is it?" Peeta said  
"I...I...I think it's happening! Those special changes that happen to every boy. I think it's happening! I'm sooo scared and confused!" Cato cried.  
"What happened?" Peeta asked genuinely interested.  
"I...think I've hit puberty Peeta! Look! Look at it! It's facial hair! OMG! IM GOING TO DIE! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ME!" Cato exclaimed.  
"Omg Cato. You have a mustache. You're more matured than Justin Bieber and half of One DIrection! I never really thought those "big changes just around the corner" were real. Especially after I never got my period." Said Peeta excitedly.  
"Man, the Education system in Panem is really messed up." Said Rue.  
"When did she get here?"  
"I thought you'd be interested in knowing that this," she held up a jar of Haymitch's Miralce Grow Men's Hair Edition in the air, " was dropped under your bed."  
"Now that's weird."

Meanwhile in the Girls' Car  
There was a loud series of cursing coming directly from the shower.  
Katniss went to investigate.

"Johanna! Keep it PG-13!" Katniss called.  
"How am I supposed to keep anything when I can't even keep my hair extensions from falling out?" She exclaimed.  
Johanna stepped out of the shower with two fistfuls of hair.  
"Um, Johanna useless your hair is entirely extensions, I don't think that's all that won't stay in." Katniss said nervously.  
"One: how did you know about the extensions, and two: what. Do. You. Mean?"  
"I means dat yo ain't go no hairs on yo head." Said Katniss, trying to break it down for her.  
Johanna rushed over to the mirror and found herself completely bald.  
"NO EFFING WAY! I PAID $3000 FOR THOSE EXTENSIONS!"  
"Don't you care about your real hair...?" questioned Katniss.  
"She never had any natural hair to begin with." Pointed out Clove.  
Glimmer came barging in with tunnel vision searching for something.  
"WHERE. IS. MY. EMERGENCY. HAIR. REMOVER.?! I. NEED. IT."  
"Yeah, you do. Look at that mustache." Said clove.  
Peeta came marching in as well.  
"Glimmer," he said after catching his breath, "we need all your hair removal products ASAP. Cato needs...OWWW!"  
A clunk sound was made after Peeta's head bumped into the door frame.  
"What was that?" He said, running his hand through his hair, or at least trying.  
A horrified look came over his face.  
"My hair is cement!" Screamed Peeta. "CEMENT!" He ran out of the room going bezerk.  
"What is happening with everyone's hair?" Questioned Katniss. "And where is Prim?"

**ok! Cliffhanger! Not really. Wow! It has really been a while, hasn't it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like what, a year? NAd also shoutout to my Surrogate Witch readers: YOU GUYS ARE NEXT! I'm not going to lie, I probably won't be posting again until June because I'm really busy, BUT I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH! i was also thinking about writing a fanfic about Johanna Mason. What you you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW OR JUST TALK TO ME!**


End file.
